Vehicles create energy using a variety of means. This energy may be used to propel the vehicle or supply onboard, auxiliary loads. Loads are typically provided direct current (DC), and inverters may be employed to provide alternating current (AC). Onboard inverters having large output ratings can increase vehicle size and complicate heat dissipation. Additionally, invalid and unauthorized offboard inverters may be improperly connected to vehicle DC busses.